


Intoxicated

by disasterblonde



Category: Dabihawks - Fandom, myheroacademia - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Takami Keigo | Hawks, Dabi is Bad at Feelings (My Hero Academia), Dabi is a Little Shit (My Hero Academia), DabiHawks Week, DabiHawks Week 2020, Flirty Takami Keigo | Hawks, M/M, Pining Takami Keigo | Hawks, Possessive Dabi (My Hero Academia), Takami Keigo | Hawks is a Little Shit, Top Dabi (My Hero Academia), Trans Takami Keigo | Hawks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disasterblonde/pseuds/disasterblonde
Summary: A treat and guilty pleasure for my lovely followers!Thank you guys for 2K+ via Twitter.Please enjoy this extra spicy fic of Dabi and Hawks risqué acts in club restroom. Can’t wait to write more for you guys.
Relationships: dabihawks
Comments: 18
Kudos: 424





	Intoxicated

How many shots had they had? Dabi’s alcohol tolerance was unnatural. But Hawks..? We’ll they’d never really drank like this before. Not together at least. Sure, they’d had a few beers together, and maybe he’d seen Hawks throw back a few shots like a ‘pro’.

But Dabi.. Oh. He could drink. He assumed his high alcohol tolerance had something to do with his quirk, or maybe he really was just genetically made for putting his body through actual hell and somehow managing to always wake up the next morning still breathing. Call it a curse and a blessing.

Either way, Dabi was feeling pretty fucking toasted right about now. The pulsing club lights didn’t help his already swaying vision either. Was Hawks drunk? He had to be. The way he held onto Dabi’s hand, gripping his fingers tightly as he stumbled through a sea of people in this loud ass crowded club. Dabi hated this shit. 

But when Hawks invited him out here; for what Dabi assumed would lead to a Booty Call. How was he gonna say ‘No’ to that sweet tight ass? Simple. He wasn’t.

Dabi wasn’t even sure what all Hawks had drank. He was more focused on the tight leather skirt he was wearing, his tiny red halter top that rod up above his belly button, showing off a nice little piercing hiding in his navel. Dabi was more focused on how his pretty tan legs would peak open a bit when Hawks would swivel around on the bar stool to toast shot glasses with Dabi.

Dabi hated how he’d basically been undressing Hawks with his eyes most of the night while sitting at that bar.  
His pride would never allow him to act on it.

Hawks had to know that. Maybe that’s why after so many shots later Hawks had finally caved abandoning his bar stool to straddle Dabi’s thigh, wrapping his arms around his neck, letting them daintily hang around him like a fine gold necklace.

“Did youh really show up jus to drink with me and bullshit?” Hawks' speech was slurred.  
He’d leaned into the side of Dabi’s head to speak into his ear, trying to be heard over the loud techno music that was currently playing.

Dabi groaned. Frustrated. He’d already had a good chub worked up by now just from watching Hawks in his skimpy outfit. Was the blonde really that dense?

“Whaddya mean? Blondie, you’ve been the one feeding me shots and talking my ears off all night.” Dabi gripped Hawks ass with one of his hands. The leather skirt cupping Hawks ass just right, it felt nice in his grip. 

Hawks moaned, and rolled his cunt into Dabi’s thigh he was currently straddling. 

The little moan and motion sent waves of excitement to Dabi’s certain member. Turning his ‘chub’ into a full hard on. Dabi’s free hand grabbed one of Hawks and removed it from around his neck to place it on his painfully hardened groin.

“You got somewhere we could go? Orrrr am I gonna have to fuck you in front of everyone in this shitty club?” Dabi thought he was almost breathing fire. Hah, ironic. He really wanted to fuck Hawks. And now. 

Maybe Hawks wasn’t all that drunk. Because he’d seemed to read the situation well. That’s why Hawks now had Dabi’s hand in tow as they swam through an endless sea of people. 

The short blonde in front of him kept stumbling, Dabi was grateful they were all compacted together, other bodies were helping to keep Hawks upright or else he’d probably taken a nice fall by now.

Dabi was doing his best to try and keep a level head.  
But Hawks ass looked too sexy in that leather skirt.  
His exposed freckled covered legs danced in Dabi’s vision as he followed the wobbly Hawks obediently.  
Hawks exposed lower back muscles looked so tan in contrast to the brilliant red top he was wearing.  
Dabi wanted to thank whoever invited crop tops in that moment. 

His beautiful vision was broken as it lagged to catched up with what was happening. They’d made it out of the crowd finally. Hawks was pushing through swinging doors now. Dragging Dabi more eagerly now.  
The doors had led to a multiple stalled public restroom.

...were... they gonna fuck in a club restroom? Dabi didn’t mind, but he never thought this was something THE No. 2 Hero would EVER go for.

Dabi’s large frame came to a halt as he stared down the smaller Hero. Hawks cheeks were beyond flush. His eyes bloodshot from the abuse of alcohol. His blonde hair is a little messier than usual. He looked like a textbook drunk bitch. Nothing like the immaculate goody goody number 2 hero he was used to seeing him personify. 

Dabi found it overly amusing. His face breaking out in a wicked grin. Staples pulling at his skin harshly. 

It took no time for Hawks to shove Dabi into an empty bathroom stall. His sloppy mouth found Dabi’s in no time. The hero’s tongue was lapping and nipping at Dabi’s cracked bottom lip. Harsh uncalculated kisses. They were full of need. Dabi had to shove Hawks back briefly. The blonde pouted like a child, flopping his body back into the stalls wall.

“Baby hold on. Can’t fuck you if I don’t get my cock out now can I?” Dabi’s hands worked to unhitch his belt, next his button, then his zipper. Fuck. Alcohol made everything so much slower to navigate.

Finally a hiss of relief came from Dabi’s lips as his cock bobbed free from his pants. His large hand was gripped around his base. His eyes trailed up and down Hawks slowly. The thrill of getting to fuck his pretty hero here made his cock twitch mid air. 

That must’ve cued Hawks because he was pulling Dab back into him now. Wrapping one of those pretty exposed legs of his around his waist. 

Dabi didn’t hesitate. He trailed his hand up Hawks skirt to pull off his panties, only to be greeted with a bare soaking cunt… Hawks hadn’t even bother to wear any panties for this.. he’d been fucking bare under that skirt all night. Rode Dabi’s thighs with nothing in between.

Oh- His cock was painfully hard now. A thick string of Pre-cum was dripping down his Jacobs latter. 

“No panties? Just a wet pussy? You really are jus’ a little slut huh?” Dabi growled as he pushed Hawks skirt up, throwing the smaller man's legs over his shoulders with ease, pressing him into the shitty club's bathroom stalls wall even more. God Dabi loved how he could just fold the blonde up. He was so damn flexible.  
“That’s okay, I think it’s sexy..” 

Hawks couldn’t keep quiet to save a life as Dabi pressed the tip of his swollen cock into Hawks drippy tight cunt. Kinda ironic since he’s a hero and all.

Hawks moans were desperate and sharp as Dabi continued to sink himself deeper inside. Fuck.. he going in so deep at this angle. The warmth and wetness of his pussy gradually swallowing his lengthy cock.

“Fuck me hard!” Hawks whispered in a harshly, followed by a another sharp moan when he hit Dabi’s hilt. 

Dabi did as he was told. Slamming his cock deep inside his pretty blonde boy. Hips rutting and rolling into his g-spot. The way Hawks pussy gushed and gripped Dabi was fucking heaven. 

Random people that were walking in and out of the public bathroom had began encouraging them to continue from outside their single person stall. 

Between the noises of the doors rattling as Dabi slammed Hawks into the stalls with every hard thrust into his cunt, how Hawks was moaning like a whore in heat wrapped around Dabi, hell; Dabi would be surprised if nobody could hear the loud wet slaps coming from their colliding sexes behind the stall confines. Dabi was more surprised nobody had come to kick them out yet.

Hawks had his arms wrapped around Dabi's neck, hanging on for dear life it would seem. He slams his mouth into Dabi’s. It’s a hot, slobbery, tequila flavored kiss. 

If Hawks was smart; he’d know better than to add any kind of liquor to a flame. 

Dabi groaned lowley. Hawks sex was fluttering around him, he’d began rolling his swollen clit into Dabi’s base desperately with no rhythm at all. Hawks was seeking out that sweet climax of his and Dabi knew Hawks wouldn’t last much longer. 

But fuck. Neither would he. He could basically feel himself wanting to bust any second inside of Hawks. 

“Who’s slut are you? Say who’s slut you are!” Dabi asked in a raspy voice. 

Hawks only replies in broken inaudible moans. 

Dabi grabs his face this time, squishing his cheeks, making his mouth fall open more.

Hawks amber eyes /now/ framed with smudged makeup that was once pristine, met Dabi’s manic baby blues. 

And Dabi almost loses it.

He hears passing voices in the bathroom encouraging Hawks to say it also, some hooping and even whistling over them. 

Hawks chokes out another horridly sexy moan and Dabi only squishes his face rougher. 

“Tell them now. Or I’m going to stop fucking you, pretty bird. I’ll leave your sloppy soaked cunt here in this bathroom empty.” Dabi's voice is shaky; manic almost.

It’s a false threat. He couldn’t stop if he wanted too.

Dabi’s hips are slamming Hawks into the stall so hard there’s no way he won’t have a bruise somewhere on his back after all this. He feels manic, so fucking manic, and he’s so fucking close to coming undone. 

“I’m your slut, daddy! Fuck! You-r slut! Your dirty slut who wants all your cum! Fuck, fuck, fuck!” The declaration is tapered off in a high pitched moan.

Dabi fills A gush of warm liquid drench his lower belly, Hawks pussy is spasming around his cock rapidly. He looks down to watch his blonde squirt all over he and himself beautifully.

Dabi loses it. He slams Hawks into the stall with one final firm thrust and holds him there as he paints his insides milky white. Shooting his hot seed in ribbons all inside of the man. Dabi grits his teeth, burying his face in the crook of Hawks neck. His cock bobbing inside of him as he counties to cum.

He can feel Hawks fluids dripping all around his waist. Fuck this was hot. Hawks chokes out a few more straggled moans and all grows quiet except for their collective panting.

They hear a few stragglers outside of the stall gossiping about what was taking place in there. A couple of them were rooting for them saying things like “hell yea!” “Get ya some man!” “Daddies slut? Wish my wife would say that shit to me.” as they left the bathroom.

Dabi pulls his face from Hawks neck. He gave Hawks the biggest shit eating grin he could conjure up.

“Daddy’s slut huh?” He said proudly. Eyebrow half cocked.

Hawks' faces went redder than a lit cherry on the end of a cigarette. 

“Put me down.” Hawks demanded. Suddenly seeming more sober post climax. 

What a princess. But, Dabi did as he was told, he slipped out of Hawks now cum filled cunt with a grunt.

Hawks tensing up at the fleeting feeling of his once fullness. He moaned as Dabi brought him back down. 

Hawks skirt was still rolled up, Dabi couldn’t help but admire his work. Hawks pussy was absolutely oozing his cum. His pretty lips painted with a mixture of his own fluids and Dabi’s milky seed.

Dabi politely rolled his skirt down for him. Trying to adjust it to what it once was. Mending the mess they’d made somewhat.

Hawks pulled Dabi’s face up in his hands, this time kissing him softly and much sweeter. He still tasted like booze however. 

“Thanks, Dabs.. but umm. Don’t ever ever let me drink Tequila again.” He spoke with a little laugh at the end.

He turned to unlocked the stall door, peeking out both ways to make sure the coast was clear.

Dabi took this time to admire the line of cum rolling down the inside of Hawks thigh. Hawks hadn’t noticed it yet. He obviously wasn’t that sober. That made Dabi smile. Drunk Hawks was fun.

“Whatever you say, ‘daddy’s slut’.” He gave Hawks ass a nice slap as they exited the stall.

Hawks looked over his shoulder and shot Dabi daggers out of those beautiful golden eyes.  
“Ughh. I need another drink.”

Dabi laughed once again, wrapping an arm around the blonde’s toned waist.

“So, Round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Disaster here just saying thanks for all the love and support. As usual, your feedback, comments and kudos means the world to me. It keeps me inspired and going. So pls leave some if you liked the fic or are feeling generous:)  
> Stay tuned for more writings and specials soon to come ya way. Xoxo


End file.
